


Dancing in the Bedroom

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Requests!! [9]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Cynthia Murphy Is a Good Mother, Dancing, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Song: Born This Way (Lady Gaga), caught kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Can I get some tree bros/snowbaz where their family/friends find out about their relationship in the most over the top, ridiculous way? and I'm not very picky so just whatever you feel like with this requesthave a nice day!
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Requests!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Dancing in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reptilesarelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptilesarelit/gifts).



> Okay, I know I said I was taking a break from requests, but when I wrote down this prompt I couldn’t stop.

Cynthia sighed as she made her way upstairs for what seemed like the  
millionth time in her life to tell Connor to turn down his music, when she  
stopped dead in her tracks, realizing she recognized the song.

_That_ was a first.

She listened harder and came to the conclusion that it was Lady Gaga, which  
was an odd choice for her son. She shrugged it off however, since Evan was  
over at the moment, so it was probably his song choice.

Cynthia continued upstairs, and walked down the hall to find his son’s  
bedroom door… open.

She tried to remember the last time Connor left his door open willingly,  
but couldn't bring up a memory that happened any time after he turned  
eleven. She crept over to the doorframe, thrown off by the un-Connor like  
atmosphere. The door wasn’t exactly wide open, but it was open enough that  
Cynthia could easily see inside.

And when she did, what she saw was her long haired, angsty teenage boy  
dancing ridiculously to the lyrics of Born This Way.

_Her Connor_ , hopping up and down, and grinning foolishly while listening to  
Lady Gaga.

She felt a smile form on her face, and that smile only grew when Connor  
reached out his arms to pull Evan into view, who was infected by his best  
friend’s contagious smile and silly dancing. They laughed and laughed, and  
only when the song faded out did they stop to catch their breaths. Connor’s  
face was bright pink, and his cheeks looked so much fuller than they had a  
few months before.

Cynthia sighed happily. She was so thankful that Evan had come into  
Connor’s life. Ever since he had, Connor had been getting better and  
better. He’d even helped Cynthia when she was unsure how to react to her  
son’s outbursts. It turns out, Evan was the first to be even remotely able  
to help Connor release his anger in a healthy way, and helped to pass that  
knowledge down to Cynthia.

She didn't know if anything could make her happier in this moment than  
seeing his son so genuinely happy with his best friend.

As it turns out, she could be happier. And she found that out when Connor  
placed his hands gently on Evan’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. She  
squealed in delight, causing the boy’s to break apart in surprise. Connor’s  
face flushed bright red and Evan looked horrified.

“Were you watching us?!” Connor screeched. Evan grabbed his hand  
reassuringly, sensing the rise in emotion.

“Sorry boys, I heard the loud music and came up here so you’d turn it down,  
but the door was wide open!” Cynthia apologized, barely containing her  
laughter. “Besides, I was bound to find out sooner or later, a mother  
always knows!”

“Find out what?” Zoe shouted from her bedroom.

“Oh my _GOD_ ,” Connor groaned in embarrassment. Evan covered his mouth,  
suppressing giggles himself now that he knew the atmosphere was merely  
teasing as opposed to potential anger.

“Evan, I didn't know you listened to Lady Gaga,” Cynthia remarked, causing  
giggles to come from the blond.

“I don't,” he said, “It was Connor’s idea,” Connor gasped in mock offense  
as his boyfriend and mother laughed.

“Wait, what happened?” Zoe yelled again, clearly wanting to know, but too  
lazy to get up and find out for herself.

“Way to throw me under the bus, Ev!” he scolded, a grin beginning to form  
on his own lips.

“I’ll leave you two alone now,” Cynthia whispered, smiling the whole way  
down the hall. Connor looked over at Evan with a look of mischief.

“Even though you betrayed me, I’ll still kiss you.” he muttered leaning  
back in and kissing him softly.

“OH MY _GOD_ YOU TWO!” Zoe screeched from the doorway, having finally got up  
to see what the ruckus was about. “AT LEAST CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!” Connor  
flipped her off and continued to kiss Evan, causing her to slam the door  
and run away.

“Serves you right for being curious! And watch your language,” they heard  
Cynthia yell from downstairs. Both boys grinned at each other.

Needless to say, the Murphy household was suddenly a whole lot closer to  
Evan than ever before by the end of the day.


End file.
